New Life
by Crystal Amou
Summary: Shirayuki is dead tired when she leaves for her room, looking forward to her comfortable bed but she doesnt know that there is someone who is waiting for her with different plans on his mind. This is my first fanfic so please dont be too harsh. i accept all sort of reviews be it harsh or kind.i m a complete amateur sooo please help be a better writer with the help of your reviews.
1. Chapter 1:Surprise

….. New Life

 _Take my hand and follow me_

 _To that place I long to be…._

As the sun rose from the east, the Second Prince Of Clarines began to get restless. Despite Kiki and Mitsuhide's one thousand assurances and hundred re-assurances, Zen couldn't sleep properly. The only thought which came on his mind was," What if she isn't pleased?". His thought was interrupted by a knock on the door."Zen?" He froze. He knew that voice; he could identify that voice even amongst the noise of a thousand ringing bells. The silverette composed himself and replied," come in Shirayuki". "Zen are you alright?" this was the greeting which he got from her. Nevertheless her question startled him. I'm fine Shirayuki, what possibly happen to me? In case you have forgotten my room and the whole castle is surrounded by more than thousand guards to protect the royal family."Even though her expression relaxed her shoulders still seemed tensed. Worried Zen asked if she was alright. Everything happened suddenly, Shirayuki ran towards him and threw her arms around Zen and hugged him as if his life depended on him. To make it more worse diamond tears started to spill from her emerald green eyes. Zen was caught off guard and stumbled a bit but he was able to regain his balance after a few moments. As soon as he had regained his balance he hugged her back and asked her if something was wrong. It took a while for Shirayuki to calm down but Zen was patient and held her gently. Both of them were enjoying each other's presence. Finally Shirayuki broke the silence by say that she had a nightmare in which she lost …Zen Forever…There was some silence which was broken by Zen. He hugged Shirayuki closer and comforted her by caressing and kissing her forehead gently. "Shirayuki I'll always be there for you. Even if the strongest force ordered me to leave you all by yourself I'd never leave your side. Trust me". She lifted her head and saw a pair of Royal Blue eyes which were filled with love and care. And this time Zen was the one who hugged her. This gentle hug lasted for a few minutes."A..Arigatou Zen" Shirayuki mumbled softly resting her head on his shoulder. Zen smiled and said," anytime and anything for you Shirayuki" .

Shirayuki stood to leave but Zen stopped her from behind by hugging her from behind. Shirayuki hated herself for breaking the hug but she had to go so she told him so. Zen was not pleased at all for she was leaving way too early but later he gave in. After all he had to attend to his duties as well, so he reluctantly let her go. Little did Shirayuki know that Zen had another thing on his mind.

That whole day Zen read and signed what it seemed like _a thousand_ documents and files. The only thought which comforted him was of Shirayuki. After about a hundred hours (for Zen, for Kiki AND Mitsuhide it was a _normal_ busy day) He finally headed towards Shirayuki's room for the preparation.

…..

…..

…..

….

Hmmm….not bad at all. I'm quite sure Shirayuki's gonna be pleased. Now all I have to do is wait for Shirayuki.

Meanwhile in Shirayuki's workplace ..

"Shirayuki that is more than enough for today. You may take your leave now its already quite late" those were the words of the twelve year old Ryu who was still reading books about Mediterranean plants. "Thankyou Ryu. So I'll be off then good night Ryu"the red haired court apprentice herbalist said.

Well quite late would be an understatement seeing that it was already nearly midnight. But Shirayuki didn't mind at all. After all she was a herbalist it was her duty to fulfill all of her work religiously. She entered her room looking forward to her comfortable bed so that she can have a good night rest. However Shirayuki doesn't know that _there is someone who is already waiting for her …_


	2. Chapter 2: best birthday ever

As soon as Shirayuki entered her room she was greeted by a pair of warm and strong arms. Arms which always gave her a sense of comfort and security even in the darkest of nights. She couldn't help but return the hug knowing whose arms they belonged to. Zen could feel the heat radiating from her body. He leaned down and softly whispered in her ear, "Happy Birthday Shirayuki". Shirayuki's eyes widened in surprise. Today was _her birthday_?

Of course it wasn't actually her birthday but it was the day when she met Zen and he gifted _her a_ **new life**. Life in which she was an independent lady, with no bars to stop her from doing anything. Today was the day when she had accepted Zen's hand, today was the day when she was born as a free human. And the first gift which she received was gift of trust and love. She was gifted a place where people liked _her_ and not _her hair_. Shirayuki lifted her head to meet ocean blue eyes, eyes which reminded her that _what position_ you have doesn't matter, what matters is _who_ you are. Because it is your own self which will determine your position in society."Zen, Thank you" it was all that Shirayuki could say. She never imagined that there would be anyone in this world except for her grandparents who would love and care for her happiness so much. Zen gently broke the hug so that Shirayuki can have a clear view of her room.

For a moment she thought that she has come to someone else's room. The walls were painted fuchsia with light lavender stripes. On every wall she could see paintings of beautiful flowers and herbs. Her bed sheets were arranged and ironed. From the swaying curtains moonlight entered and illuminated her room. Her bookcase was new, all of her equipments and books were arranged systematically. While Shirayuki continued to marvel her present with wide eyes on the hand Zen was having the time of his life by looking at Shirayuki's expression. _Hmmm it is seems that she liked her gift._ He was smiling contently with his arms folded and eyes on Shirayuki. She turned towards him and had the brightest smile on her face which even faded the moonlight."Thankyou Zen". Zen was indeed pleased to hear that. He gently stroked Shirayuki's soft apple red hair and calmly told her that he was happy that she liked her gift. Zen caressed her face gently outlining her features, starting with her forehead, her shaped eyebrows, her cute nose, her flushed cheeks. Shirayuki let him do so, his touch send tingling sensations throughout her skin, his gentle fingers soothed like and she couldn't help but incline to his gentle caressing. Finally Zen reached her lips. He took longer time feel her lips. Well he wasn't surprised, her lips were as soft as he had imagined. Soft and plum and he had an irresistible desire to feel them , to press them against his own. He slowly leaned closer to her and after what felt like eternity to him, their lips met. Of course Shirayuki wasn't used to it so she was caught off guard but nevertheless she kissed him back lovingly. It was sweet and gentle kiss but both of them thoroughly enjoyed it. They broke their kiss due to lack of oxygen. Zen was afraid that he must've startled Shirayuki and surely when he opened his eyes he saw that Shirayuki was blushing hard. Somehow her blushing made him want her more so he leaned again and to his utter astonishment Shirayuki stood on her toes to get closer to him. Zen couldn't help but smile against Shirayuki's lips. He held her closer from her waist and Shirayuki pulled him from the collar. They finally broke apart when the need of a pesky little thing known as oxygen became evident. Panting hard Shirayuki rested her head on his warm chest. "Zen?"Shirayuki called out his name hesitantly. 'Hmmm"was Zen's reply. "could you spend the night with me tonight?". Zen was startled by her sudden request but he smiled and hugged her closer and whispered that because of her birthday he couldn't even dream of denying her anything."So you would've refused if it was not my birthday?" Shirayuki asked innocently. Chuckling slightly Zen again whispered, "Then I would've suggested it myself ". At this Shirayuki turned bright red. Then without giving her any warning he lifted her bridal style and carried her to the bed where he laid her gently. He himself got in her bed once she was comfortable enough. As soon as he joined her Shirayuki snuggled close to him and buried her face in his chest. Zen couldn't help but pull her closer so that she was safely engulfed in his arms. Shirayuki had nearly drifted off to sleep when she heard Zen saying "I love you Shirayuki " Shirayuki mustered all of her remaining strength so that she could reply by "I…love y..you too Zen….."Before drifting off to sleep Shirayuki mumbled," This is the best birthday I've ever had because you are here to protect me Zen"…


End file.
